Evelyn: The First Age and Valinor
by Caunedhiel
Summary: 'I had a normal life once...'    This story follows the tale of one modern woman's life in Middle-earth. Spanning from the First age right up until the middle of the Second. How would Melkor's middle-earth shape you?    Canon Based AU  Warning: some Slash
1. Chapter 1

Evelyn

A New Beginning

To All Readers,

My Life was normal once. Like yours. I had a job, friends, family, the joys and sorrows that inevitably come with a modern lifestyle.

Then everything changed...

I know most will just dismiss this as simple fanfiction. The avid writings of an over-imaginative teenager. But it is not, believe me, it's not. This collection of mere words and sentences tell the tale of my life from the day everything changed...

* * *

><p>"...it fell into our path, half mad with starvation. The Female lost conscience soon after that, since it has only mumbled nonsense words." The silver haired elf looked up at his Lord. His legs ached from the long journey across Falas, the star strewn coastal lands furthest west until the great sea. The mud spattered tunic he wore stank; he could not wait to take it off and soak into the delightfully warm water of a bath.<p>

"Do you know what it is?" he asked.

"No Sire, we thought it might be a type of Orc at first," the silver haired elf shook his head, "but no evil taints its heart as their blackened ones are."

The other elf sat quietly in thought. Stormy eyes pierced the silver elf deep as he mulled over his thoughts. His long cream coloured hair was kept out of the way by a simple braid above each delicately pointed ear. A thick beard defined his stern face; he stroked it for a moment. "Where is it now?" he asked finally.

"In one of the rooms on the west side of the house. There is a guard posted outside the door."

The older elf nodded. "Is there anything else of import you wish to tell me?"

"Aye, though I wish it was better news; Orc sightings have doubled; they grow in daring coming nearer and nearer Elgarest, whereas before they would not have dared show their faces. Elves we met further afield have this to say; a shadow has been growing on their hearts as of late. Like an anchor pulling them into the darkness."

The two Elves shared a look of foreboding with one another. "Hannon Le, Calengur. I wish also that it could have been better news. The patrols must be doubled; I'll not let my people be tormented and attacked by those unnatural beasts. Tell the Captains to be on high alert, I'll tell the shipwrights myself. You may go now."

Calengur bowed his head gracefully, closing the door behind him. He sighed quietly before he turned right, heading for the training grounds. A bath could wait for now, there he would call together the other captains.

The remaining elf sat motionless in the dark oak chair, letting the salty sea breeze calm his worried thoughts. He closed his eyes, the memories of a thousand years sifting through his mind as he turned over this new information carefully.

* * *

><p>Darkness was all around her. No light. No nothing. Just the Darkness, closing in. Suffocating her...<p>

She shivered, Goosebumps rising on her skin. From within a glow erupted, scattering the shadows.

In her dream she stepped out in to the light; looking at the world the darkness had hidden from her. She watched Birds swooping and dancing with the wind beyond the breaks in the tree canopy. She gazed wide eyed at the forest path she found herself on; Water trickled peacefully in the distance, tiny creatures scuttled in the undergrowth oblivious to the wider world. This forest was full of mystery just waiting to be explored. Chilled morning dew sprinkled across the soft ground as she gently touched a snowdrop. The girl laughed with innocent delight when a butterfly looped and twirled with the wind on wings of frosted glass. A small cough drew her attention. Someone was watching from the tree line.

She stared into the gloom under the ancient trees, seeing nothing. Then a shape stepped out onto the forest path; she breathed in deeply. His waist length hair cascaded down his shoulders, the colour of warm cream. Long limbs stood poised as if ready to run at a moment's notice. He reminded her of a feline, the way he moved with elegant grace, concealing the power in his body. He watched her silently.

Slowly he walked towards her, she didn't feel scared. He had an aura about him that made her want to trust him. She didn't flinch as he looked straight into her eyes. His stormy grey ones were as deep as pools, ageless though as old as the stars. She felt as though she could fall into them... maybe she wanted to...

"Evelyn" he whispered, his voice had an odd echo to it, like he was talking to her above water while she was below. A whistling wind breezed through the trees; she felt it whip her hair.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, fiddling with her amber necklace.

"I'm in your head, strange one. I will explain more soon, but first you must tell me what you are."

"Hmm?"

"What are you?" he repeated more forcibly, tilting his head slightly.

"If you don't know what I am, what then, does that make you?" she said, frowning. She was beginning to feel... strange, something was bursting the little bubble of contented joy she found herself in.

The non-human chuckled at her, "I am an Elf." He touched Evelyn's rounded ear then pushed the hair back to show his own pointed ones. Evelyn's eyes widened, but strangely she didn't feel shocked. "My name is Círdan. And you are currently unconscious in my house."

"Are you not just a figment of my imagination, conjured to keep me from becoming bored whilst I'm unconscious?" she asked hopefully, now inspecting this strange 'elf' stood in front of her closely, trying to see any more differences between them.

"I'm afraid not. You will just have to trust me." he said, halting her imminent question before it began.

"How do we understand each other? Unless there is a massive coincidence, which I doubt, I don't think we would speak the same language."

"As I said before, 'I'm in your head'. Anything is possible; do not be surprised by some of the things we can do." He motioned her to answer his question.

"I'm Mortal."

He raised an eyebrow "Mortal?"

"...It's me, I suppose." She shrugged her shoulders. "Funnily enough that is a question I have never been asked before."

"Humour me."

"Okay. I don't really know how to explain, but I'll try my best; to be mortal. Hmm... Well we have two legs, two eyes, two ears, one heart, all the normal physical aspects. We love; like the love of a mother for her children. The love of one person to another. Friendship. We hate. We cry. We laugh. We mourn those we've lost and celebrate with those we've found.

All those different emotions we feel keenly. We have children, we raise them and hope they have a life filled with love and not regret. And when we get old, we die. Life goes on."

"You die?" He asked.

"Yes, when we grow old and wrinkled we eventually die. Why do you not?"

"No. That's not to say we cannot die, we just do not die of old age."

"Oh...What is going to happen now?" she asked, her little bubble of joy had been popped and her worries were starting to show.

Círdan gazed around the forest once again. "I must leave you now. But worry not, we will look after you until you awaken, then we will take it from there." With that he silently stepped back into the forest, disappearing in the gloom underneath the ancient trees, leaving Evelyn on the path with her thoughts flying at a million miles an hour.

* * *

><p>Círdan breathed deeply, removing his hands from Evelyn's forehead. She never moved. To anyone who happened to pass by, they would never have guessed what just happened.<p>

"My Lord?" Círdan turned to look at his most trusted councillor and old friend. "What of the Female?" Maeaur questioned, his finger skimming the rim of his glass. He poured another cup of clear fruit wine and handed it to him.

"Hannon le." Círdan said, raising the glass. He sipped it appreciatively. "She is no threat, I believe." They both looked to where Evelyn was lying motionless. "We will look after her for now. The healers can take it from here."

Maeaur raised an eyebrow, "you are sure she is no threat?"

Círdan's mouth quirked up in a half smile. "As ever you are thorough Maeaur, I could almost believe you don't trust my judgement. But we both know better than that. Yes I am quite sure."

"She might have tricked you; we still don't fully know what she is."

"Do you really think I could be fooled that easily?"

"Just to be safe..."

Círdan conceded that point. "The Guard will stay. When she wakes we will take it from there. Satisfied?"

"Not really. But it will have to do." The old Councillor sighed. "We must make a move, old friend. The council is waiting and there are things which need to be discussed that cannot wait." He held the door open and took one last look at the strange female before firmly shutting it behind him.


	2. chapter 2  Moon Rise and Marble Floors

Evelyn

Moon Rise and Marble Floors

Waves crashed against the shore, tumbling back and forth in a rhythm older than time itself. Far beyond the reach of the hungry waves seagulls cried, waiting for the chance to snatch fish left unattended from the ships out in the bay. Stars shone down on Arda, tens of thousands of tiny pinpricks of light in the ink sky as Calengur sat on the damp sand staring out at the sea; it was pleasant to see that somewhere, life was continuing on as normal. Out there beyond Círdan's reach the very air was heavy and suffocating, it was hard to get used to not having to constantly check your own back or the backs of your companions. Most of all he was glad to be back home with his family.

For a long while he sat watching the small fishing vessels sail further away, taking the screeching cry of the gulls with them, before he roused himself. Shaking off his dark thoughts, he walked back into the white walls of the city rubbed smooth by the salt blown in from the sea. Glass lanterns lit the pathways, illuminating the grey cobbles.

The training grounds were bustling with activity. Officers called out orders above the noise of Elves practicing, some with bows, some swords and others with twin knives, lighter than swords and twice as fast. He wandered slowly around watching the new recruits with keen interest.

Limduin waved him over. The lieutenant glanced at him as he spoke to a group of elves about to enter the practise arena. "Lord Círdan wishes to see you sir."

Calengur nodded and gripped his shoulder as he passed, "Hannon Le." Reaching the door to his office, he pulled it open. Círdan was in there inspecting the map behind his desk intently. He cleared his throat.

"Ah Calengur there you are. Did Limduin tell you I was here?" His Lord asked as he bowed his head.

"Aye."

"Please sit." Círdan motioned to the chair Calengur normally reserved for his own guests. He gazed at him with piercing eyes. "How goes the troops?"

"They go well for now."

"Ah good, just as I hoped they would be," Círdan smiled, "and how are you faring since your return?"

"I fare well."

Círdan nodded, trying to fish round for anything else to talk of. Calengur looked closely at the shipwright, "Is everything all right, my Lord?"

"Yes... Well no... It should be."

Calengur grew concerned as the Shipwright trailed off into an awkward silence. "My Lord? I do not think you came all the way here for small talk?"

"We have received news that the Noldor, or at least part, of the Noldor have returned to these shores."

Calengur broke out in a smile, "We have been apart from our old friends too long; this is good news."

"It should be... yet my heart tells me otherwise." Again he frowned.

"I do not see why. But you see more than I do so..."

"I do not know either, and that is what troubles me." Círdan looked at the elf sat opposite. "I have a favour to ask of you, my most trusted captain." He smiled inwardly seeing the wary look the other elf shot him. "I am in need of an elf to head a delegation party to our long sundered kin. One who will inconspicuously gather the hows and the whys for me."

For a long time Calengur sat thinking, "You wish me to lead it." It was a statement not a question. His expression turned to one of pain, "Glathwen will not be pleased. Actually I think she will threaten to make a detailed statue of me in all my glory. Perhaps she will make more than one, brand my name on the left bum cheek of said statues and deposit them in very public places. At least she will if I leave now when I have only just returned."

Círdan gave him an amused look, "I would have asked another. But I would trust no lesser elf with this. I am sorry; I know you do not wish to spend any more time away from your son."

"He has grown much since I have been away. When I left he was just beginning to toddle, now he runs, dances and climbs." He said with a fond smile.

Círdan nodded knowingly, "As is the way with children. They grow so fast and before you know it they are adults and itching to leave the nest." He made to leave, "You will not be gone for as long this time, I have received a message from Elu Thingol. He also makes ready a party; you will meet up with them and travel together. There is safety in numbers."

Calengur eyes brightened, "Thank you my lord, When do you wish us to depart?" Hopefully there would be some he knew joining them from Doriath. He still missed it sometimes; missed the rich tang of the forest in the air and the splashing of the river lazily meandering its way through the land. He missed exploring the many halls of Menegroth and talking with the friends he left there.

"As soon as possible. I have already chosen the others who will join you and even now they are preparing."

Calengur bowed low to the Shipwright, "As you wish. What of the female?" He asked as an afterthought.

Círdan turned around to face Calengur, his hand still resting lightly on the door handle, "Her name is Evelyn."

"She is awake then."

"No. She still sleeps but the healers assure me she will be fine. She is a strange creature, Calengur. Travelling the paths of her mind was an eye opener in many ways." With that he left. Calengur stared at the door for a moment, then mentally braced himself for the disapproval he would receive from his wife when she found out he was being sent on another mission.

* * *

><p>The guard assigned to watch over Evelyn shifted in his seat. The window was open, letting in a cool breeze from the sea. He watched the play of starlight on the water with a slight smile on his face.<p>

His gaze reluctantly returned to the sleeping female. He could see the goose bumps raised on her skin. Perhaps I should shut the window, he thought, though it didn't feel cold to him.

As he sat back down again he froze.

The woman was crouched on the end of the bed, her sea green eyes staring at him in fear. Padding carefully over to her, he held out his hands in a gesture that said he meant no harm.

Evelyn scurried backwards, away from the guard, forgetting that she was on a bed. And that the bed had an end. She yelped out in pain when her backside connected with the marble floor.

He started to help her up but stopped at the warning glance in her eyes, daring him to come closer. Evelyn's pained cry brought a healer running; the elleth went to pick her up off the floor.

"Well, are you just going to stand there gawking? Make yourself useful and go and get Lord Círdan." the healer snapped.

The Guard ran through the streets, heading for the main gates. He'd been informed that the Lord was seeing off a small party there.

He breathed a sigh of relief upon entering the courtyard that led to the city gates. Good they're still here, he thought. "Sir..." he began, trailing off as faint tendrils of light steadily rose out of the west. The light, like ribbons of pearl dust, snaked across the sky. The water was cast silver, liquid metal instead of solid onyx.

The elves stared; watching the great silver orb rise. The stars seemed pale and distant in comparison. The guard quite forgot what he was supposed to tell his Lord. The silver orb, that the guard mentally started to name "Ithil" or the Shine, hung in the sky, casting its light deep into the four corners of Arda; places that had not seen light for so long, that had forgotten that light ever existed.

* * *

><p>Far Inland and deep in the undergrowth a mouse froze and dropped the nut it had been nibbling at, darting for cover. Just in time as hawk's talons scrapped over the ground where the mouse had been moments before.<p>

The tiny mouse didn't move a muscle under the bracken as the hawk's eerie cry echoed through its fur down to its rapidly beating heart. Perhaps the hawk would find easier prey elsewhere. Drifting on the wind currents the hawk circled the forest.

In the grass clearing the king sat, goblet in hand, his eyes proud as his people danced under the light of the stars. His eyes trailed the hawk as it circled lower and lower until it was lost below the tree line.

The music stopped and he felt himself rise out of his seat as the silver light rose in the sky. He knew without being told that this was of the elder tree of Aman. He glanced at his wife suddenly; she nodded almost imperceptibly.

* * *

><p>In Eglarest Círdan shook himself out of his awed daze. He took a step towards the guard, who stood with his jaw slack and his eyes wide, "What did you want to tell me?" he said, quietly, keeping his amusement hidden when the ellon jumped and hastily bowed.<p>

"The woman is awake, sir."


	3. Chapter 3 Far From Home

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing apart from my own OCs. I write only for fun, not for profit.

Lyane de Rivesen - Thanks very much for your review :) ah, now that would be telling :)

Lets just say that for Evelyn becoming immortal... there is a surprising twist with that. But I can't tell you more, though there will be hints throughout the story. I wonder if you will guess the answer before I reveal it?

* * *

><p>Evelyn<p>

Far From Home

Evelyn grabbed the nearest thing she could reach and brandished it at the exasperated healer. "Get away from me!" she rasped, her throat was on fire. Her legs refused to work properly and she stumbled backwards, still disorientated.

Holding the candlestick out in front of her like a sword, she backed away. The other woman slowly moved forwards, "Stay there! Don't move" Evelyn warned, lifting her candlestick threateningly. The other, giving no sign that she heard or understood, continued to move closer, her eyes imploring Evelyn to trust her.

_Why should I?_ She thought. Panting lightly Evelyn stood with her back pressed against the wall. The woman looked at her with curious eyes and spoke to her gently in a language she did not know much less understand. Evelyn jumped when the door opened suddenly.

The guard had returned and now stood in the doorway hand resting on his sword hilt. She looked at him then at the sword then back at him with her mouth half open. The Guard nodded at the healer then stepped into the room, leaving way for the person behind him to come into the room.

Evelyn's heart sank as she saw him. She remembered now. The Elf in the forest of her dream; here he was standing in front of her, his imposing presence filled the room but he looked at her with gentle eyes. The Candlestick fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Círdan looked down at the mortal woman. The very short woman with dark blonde hair and a pained expression on her face. He listened to her Heart Song, the interwoven melodies that sang of her, that were her, that made her; everyone's song is different, but he had never heard one like hers. "Peace strange one, no one here means you harm." He said.

She closed her eyes for a moment and bit her lip; she had half been expecting him to speak the same tongue as she did. Hope plummeted to the ground; she was very much alone here.

Her legs gave out on her at last and she slid to the floor. "Where am I?" she whispered, more to herself than to those around her.

Círdan could almost understand. Almost. He knelt down in front of the mortal woman and very gently squeezed her shoulder. She looked at him then and he wished he could understand. "I am sorry Evelyn."

* * *

><p>The trees looked different. The ground looked different. Even the sky was different. Ithil shined down upon their small group and Calengur was uneasy. An elf born of the forest he was used to the shadows and the darkness not this light that pierced every nook and cranny. He felt naked under the bright sky.<p>

Of the elves in their party, those that came from Doriath, he knew felt the same as he. A few were old friends; Eirien whose name should not fool you, she was a stern and experienced warrior, Nareg an old friend from the days of his youth. And Anwar who had served under his command, he had much respect for the older warrior.

He was glad of their presence, reminding him of the days when he served as Thingol's captain. Two he did not know but they seemed strong of heart and joyful to him and he liked them even though he did not know them.

The Elves of Falas did not mind the new light. They were used to the open sky and they loved the way the light turned the sea to silver liquid. Alagnen, Círdan's son numbered among them and Aeariest who remembered the time when the elves first woke by the waters of Cuiviénen.

They travelled along the coast with great speed and stopped only for short moments to rest. The flat plains started to meld into hilly countryside as they turned further north; the birches and willows slowly outnumbered by pines and evergreens.

Camped in a small copse of trees the group sat around the small fire, sheltered from the bitter northern wind.

The mood was light and they sat close to the fire, talking quietly. Apart from Eirien who sat further away, her face turned towards the trees.

"What were they like Aeariest?" A younger member of their group asked as they sat close to the flickering flames. Calengur smiled at the curios elf before returning to his food, keeping half an ear on the conversation.

Aeariest looked at the elf for a moment, "Ai, very different from us child. And they are probably even more so now, many, many cycles of the stars have passed since our kindred's were separated." His voice was deep and his gaze was like the vast ocean, you could never be sure how far you would fall into it before you reached the bottom.

Eirien clicked her tongue, "They would do well to go back home to their... wherever they live" She sniffed turning towards the group.

Calengur and Nareg rolled their eyes at each other. Aeariest looked at her with one eyebrow raised, but by the firelight the others could see the amusement in his eyes, "Ha! Typical Wood Elf, eh? How would the rest of us uncivilised people live without your constant guidance and protection from the awful orcs?"

Eirien shot him a cocky smile, "you wouldn't" Calengur snorted into his drink. Nareg nodded sagely at his friend's words while the rest chuckled quietly, Alagnen's shoulders shook as he swallowed a large chunk of bread.

Aeariest smiled at her, "Have you ever met a Noldorin elf? No... Even among the Avari? Don't make any hasty judgements until you meet one face to face, those are my words of advice to you, and I would heed them well."

"I will see for myself." She said, with that Eirien stood up and took her place on watch.

Aeariest watched her leave, then cast a glance at the rest of the Falathrim Elves, "And that is why you should never ever compliment an Elf from Doriath. They are arrogant enough and where would we be if they could no longer sneak through the forest because of their massively fat heads?" He whispered loudly. Calengur heard him then make way to his bedroll, muttering about the arrogance of youth.

Shaking his head Calengur spoke out loud, "Get some rest, we have many more miles to travel and little time to travel in." He let his mind wander and thought longingly of home as he drifted off to sleep.

The creatures of the forest were still when he relieved Eirien of her watch and he stared out into the gloomy forest until the fire died down to cool embers and the others started to move.

* * *

><p>Evelyn stared at herself in the mirror and shakily wiped away tears that made her face feel sticky with salt. The Elves had finally left her alone and she sat on the edge of the stone bath trying to think straight.<p>

"I want to go home." She said to herself, then let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding in. Which way is home? I don't even know, she thought.

Moonlight shone through the small window, dancing across the floor and reflecting off the mirror. Not that Evelyn noticed; she was staring at the bruises on her back and arms that she hadn't noticed before.

She poked one of them and hissed through her teeth, she didn't think the elves had caused them. They didn't strike her as the violent type and she trusted Círdan. Kind of.

The yellow blotches continued up her back, she didn't remember how she got them. The only thing she even faintly remembered before waking up was the darkness then nothing.

Evelyn cried then, huddled against the edge of the bath. The elves left her alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes:<strong>

What did you think? Please review xx


	4. 4 Understanding is futile

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything apart from my own OCs. sadly. **

**sorry its been so long since I updated but thanks to everyone who reviewed or favourited the story! Thanks so much :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Understanding is futile**

Calengur froze. Silently he signalled to the others to stop and strained his ears towards the shadows that evaded the moonlight.

Eirien crouched behind him, muscles taut as she fingered the seasoned wood of her bow, "What?" she breathed, sharp grey eyes following Calengur's gaze.

Calengur shook his head, "Nothing. I thought I heard something but it's gone now." He looked at her, "Go on, we must hurry."

Eirien glanced behind her at Nareg, who rolled his eyes. She took the lead as Calengur stared out into the dense forest for a few more moments. He frowned to himself before running to catch up, his fingers rested unconsciously near his sword belt. If he had stayed but a few more moments he would have noticed the solid shadows that slid noiselessly past, following the scent of elf flesh.

They travelled for a few more leagues. Meanwhile Ithil stood as a sentry in the sky. Patient and unmoving in its new path, it stared down at Arda, watching with no curiosity the events that passed before its ageless face. The small group of elves hurrying to the north passed by it unnoticed.

Alagnen took the rear, quietly he unsheathed his sword. The niggling feeling in his belly grew as the close knit tree tops seemed to close in on him. Memories of the wide open sea, salty sea breeze catching hair and twisting it in the air, assailed him. Anwar, a hands breath in front, also drew his blade. Their gazes met and Alagnen could see his own uneasiness reflected in the ancient elf's unwavering eyes.

He jumped as a thrush exploded out of a nearby bush; its panicked alarm calls silenced the forest. The Elves stopped.

Calengur twirled round to face them, "Take to the trees!" He hissed, pushing one of the younger Lathrim up the nearest trunk.

Alagnen's foot whipped just out of sight as the fetid stench of orcs filled the air.

Calengur peered over the side of the tree, thankful that the dense foliage hid them from wandering eyes.

The Elves followed the orcs from above, ears and eyes open as they strained to make sense of the guttural grunts and growls that passed off as speech among orc-kind.

"Idiot" One of them snarled, "If you don't shut your mouth, It'll be me whose slicing you open like a stinking fish, not those Elves, got it?"

A high pitched squeal sounded from below as the unfortunate orc hopped out of the way of the others reach, followed by its fellow's malicious laughter. Eirien poised her bow, aiming straight for the beasts head. Calengur touched her arm. 'Not yet' he mouthed.

Branches snapped underfoot as the small group of orcs marched through the clearing. One huge beast of an orc stopped dead, sniffing at the air through its hairy nostrils. It growled deep in its throat, pulling out a sword. Like most orc swords this one was pitted and ugly, the shoddy ironwork was congealed black with dried blood and gore.

Its companions also stopped; quiet now as they looked back. The huge Orc sniffed again and spat on the ground, "Not here."

The others cursed.

"Who lost em?" one spat, indignant rage written across its face.

"Don't matter," the huge orc replied. Calengur assumed this was the leader, "we need to move out now."

A smaller orc whined. Its rat like features twisted and cruel, "But-"

The leader thumped it across the back of the head with a huge fist, "I said it don't matter." It looked at the rest of the group, "Don't worry Lads, where were goin there'll be plenty of elf flesh for the taking."

'Now,' Calengur mouthed. Most of the Elves were carrying bows; he saw Eirien loose three arrows in quick succession. He didn't have to look to know they hit their mark. His own arrow pierced the leader straight through the eye. The orc stood for a moment, its hand covering the bloody mess that was left of its eye before toppling over.

The Elves dropped to the ground and engaged the remaining orcs. The beasts growled, rage in their eyes as they tried to turn and flee. Anwar and Aeariest picked off the stragglers. In just a few moments all the orcs were dead.

Calengur wiped his blade on the ground and surveyed the mess, "Is anyone hurt?" He called.

"No," Eirien replied, "Were all fine." she said, retrieving arrows that still riddled the bodies of the orcs. Anwar helped her with a particularly stubborn one that had lodged itself deep in an orcs thigh. They tarried only long enough to make sure none of the orcs were alive before moving on.

"Calengur," Anwar asked a while later as they left the clearing and the cold orc bodies behind, "what do you suppose they meant?"

Calengur looked at him for a moment, "I'm not sure; whatever it is probably isn't good."

Anwar nodded, "Undoubtedly, I'd be happier if we got to the Noldor as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>She didn't understand. That was the problem, well… maybe not the whole problem, but it certainly wasn't helping. Evelyn sat on the floor, knees up to her chin with her back pressed uncomfortably against the stone wall. She stared out of the gossamer window into the unending twilight. The moon was huge, she was certain that if she wished it would have been possible to reach out and grasp it.<p>

That was another in a whole list of things that she didn't understand. Surely it had been much, much longer than twelve hours since she had been here? None of the elves she had seen seemed bothered by the lack of sun, which just confused her even more. Evelyn whacked her head against the wall in frustration.

She needed to get out of this room. Now.

As quietly as she could, Evelyn tip-toed to the window, keeping her eye on the door. It was not much of a drop to the ground, which seemed to be made up of sand. She spent a few moments battling with two sides of herself; the part that raged against herself being stuck here and the part that remembered she wasn't too fond of heights. The angry part won.

Breath huffed out of her as she hit the ground. Knees taking most of the force she rolled once and froze, hoping no one had heard her rather ungracious landing. She looked up at the window for a second and took off down the path.

Her heart was in her mouth. Aware of how loudly her feet were pounding on the ground, Evelyn sped up. The twisting stone alleys eventually led out to the beach. She stood on the cool sand, the waves rushing against the grains.

She looked back at the city and plonked herself on the damp ground. She looked around, not that she hoped she would see something she recognized; still she was disappointed all the same.

Wandering up the beach, her feet splashed through the cool water. She'd taken her shoes off ages ago. She stopped suddenly, aware that someone was watching her.

An Elf woman, her dark wet hair dripping down her back stood in the sea. The elf took a step out of the water and towards Evelyn, who was staring wide eyed. The pointy ears seemed much more noticeable to Evelyn, she realised she was standing with an ethereal being.

The elf woman spoke, "You are very different Evelyn.. I wonder if you realise how different you actually are."

Evelyn's eyes widened even more, "Why can I understand you?" she whispered.

"Not everything is meant to be understood right now."

"Oh." Evelyn looked bluntly at the woman, "why not?"

The elf woman laughed, "You are very like someone I used to know."

Evelyn bit her lip, "Do you know how I got here?"

"Maybe."

"Can you tell me?"

"No."

Evelyn huffed in frustration, "you know you are not being very helpful." The woman laughed again, her eyes twinkling.

"Go back to Círdan, its safer for you there." The woman said, pointing towards the white stone city.

"Safer from what?"

The woman shook her head, her hair rippled in waves down her back.

"From what?" she demanded. "Is that the cause of the bruises, is that it?"

The woman looked at her in silence.

"Then maybe I won't go back, I'll just keep walking until I find my own way home."

"The way home is lost to you, it would be folly to try. This is not your world anymore" The woman looked out at the receding tide. "I must go now; it was nice to meet you Evelyn."

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" She asked, but the woman was gone. Evelyn looked around, no sign of her. She frowned at the sand, turned around and walked back towards the city. Repeatedly she gazed back but she couldn't see the woman. It was as if she'd just walked straight into the sea and vanished.

* * *

><p>They had arrived. The cold mountainous ranges of the north spread out before them; colourless now in the stark light of the moon. Calengur missed how they looked before, when you could get lost within the shadows and dark depth the mountains possessed.<p>

Aeariest took the lead, taking them further into the northern forest and towards the frozen sea.

He stopped, "Do you hear that?"

Calengur shook his head.

Nareg frowned, "I do. I think it may be the sounding of many trumpets... could be mistaken, though I doubt that."

The Elves listened; a note, carried down by the wind reached them and they gasped.

"We have to reach the Noldor now!"

* * *

><p>At the tip of the Helcaraxë the people of Nolofinwë waited. Blinding white ice lay behind them, they had survived. Survived the bitter cold and biting wind. Survived the ice floes that could in a second break... swallowing elves up into the steel sharp depths of the frozen sea.<p>

Nolofinwë himself stood at the forefront of his people, gaze wild and hard in the light of the moon. He turned to his people and looked at thier faces, once joyous now hardened by the wind and the betrayal of kin.

"Look now! We have survived when everyone said it was madness to even try," he proclaimed, "We now stand at the edge of Endóre... the land Fëanáro," he spat the name out through clenched teeth, "was so desperate to reach he would abandon and betray kin...

Well what a surprise this will be for him when he sees us. He thought us weak, we proved him wrong!" he finished, still gazing at the furious eyes of his people.

Nolofinwë called together those who bore the silver trumpets, "Sound them. We want everyone to know of our arrival."

As the deep notes burst outwards the people shouted, adding thier own voices to the din. As the last elf stepped off the ice the sky lit up haloing the people of Nolofinwë in a golden blaze.

* * *

><p>Beyond the ice, beyond the edge of the world the Valar sat. The last fruit of Laurelin hovers in between them. With great concentration they begin thier work.<p>

All fourteen of them place an incorporeal finger into the smooth fruit and the glow begins. Small at first...

The fruit of Laurelin grew outwards, becoming a mantle of brilliance, burning brightly in the vast regions of space. Aulë lifts the shining orb, fusing the mantle until it becomes like molten glass. Too bright for the children of Eru to look upon closely.

The Valar choose a Maiar, one with strength enough to carry the fire of Laurelin along its path above the world. The chosen one is Arien a Maiar of Vána and she becomes as one with the flames as she guides the orb along it new path across the skies.


End file.
